


Dancing With A Stranger (Egobang)

by AestheticChop



Series: Egobang One-Shots [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Arguing, Car Sex, Dancing, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex, One Night Stands, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticChop/pseuds/AestheticChop
Summary: Arin and Dan find themselves again at a nightclub months after their breakup, Arin holding remorse and love in his heart while Dan has already moved on. After taking drinks, things lead to another once they begin to dance.





	Dancing With A Stranger (Egobang)

**Author's Note:**

> This Oneshot contains arguing, a breakup, drinking, and eventually smut. If you are not comfortable with smut, I encourage you not to read.
> 
> Arin is a jealous asshole in the beginning half by the way, this changes as the story goes on.
> 
> This has been inspired by Dancing With A Stranger by Sam Smith.

"_Then maybe I don't love you anymore_!"

  
Everything seemed to freeze in motion, a breeze of wind from the window making a soft whistle that echoed through the room, the air thick enough with tension to cut with a dull butter knife. The two look at each other with a shocked and hurt expression in their eyes and faces, the words just slipped out and were never supposed to be heard, yet it's all Arin could hear repeating in his mind now.

Arin was holding his lover's phone in his now shaky hands, if he never heard the words that slipped from Dan's mouth he would've thrown it to the ground, trying to shatter it, his arm still in the air. On its screen were texts to another person he didn't recognize, and this started up a whole argument about trust. Arin didn't realize how intense he got and how loud he yelled, the fact he almost threw his boyfriends phone with the intention to break it started to make him fade away, what happened to him??

"So, that's how you really feel?" Arin found himself chuckling a little bit mid-sentence-he wasn't happy or amused, but there's something bittersweet or ironic about this situation, who knows what he may have done if Danny didn't say anything. But now that he has, he just _has _to laugh at himself, how fast he became unhinged and threatening, it's almost pathetic, really.

An awkward silence filled the room while Arin still held onto Dan's phone like his life depended on it, not having the heart to break it and not having the guts to just _casually _toss it back at Dan as if nothing happened, the two continued to look at each other with an inexplicable gaze, if a pen were to drop it'd likely echo throughout the room.

"How long?" Arin muttered out while letting his arm fall to his side in defeat, his voice was almost shallow and empty if he didn't keep his composure, he didn't even realize his heart had been broken from one single sentence, and so quickly it happened.

"For a while now, Arin" Dan had this somber and tired tone to his voice, he would've never expected to have this conversation with the supposed love of his life anytime soon, but here they were, having the conversation.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" Arin said with a stutter starting to come into play as his composure started to crumble down, still holding Dan's phone tightly even though he couldn't care less about it. He's hanging by a thread and he wants to at least hold _something._

"I didn't want it to happen like this, I-I didn't wanna hurt you" Dan started to break now too, his voice quivering with the honesty finally starting to spew out, Arin didn't know what to do or what to say at this moment, the silence comforted him and he didn't want it to leave once he opened his mouth.

"You've changed, Ar, your jealousy is out of control." Dan's words were just casually spoken as if he didn't know Arin was in the room, they weren't necessarily harmful but it felt like a dagger in Arin's heart. He let out another sad sounding chuckle, it sounded more like a low-grade hum.

Arin lowered his head a little bit, he looked generally defeated and hurt by the specific words "you've changed" like it was an eye-opening experience. He sighed and nodded slowly, his fingers weakening the grip on the fragile phone as he felt a _need _to toss it and break it again, break the glass the same way his heart broke in two.

"_I've _changed? _I've changed?!_" Arin's voice started to rise while his fingers clenched tightly once again, suddenly starting to fume up out of nowhere at someone he didn't want to hurt, but he can see Dan starting to get afraid of his sudden attitude change, but it didn't seem to matter.

"Oh_ I'm _sorry, I'm _obviously _the one going behind your back and messaging other people, right?" Arin has gone too far now, losing control from the pressure starting to feel heavy on his shoulders and chest, he didn't want to yell but something inside him called for it.

"Arin, stop-" Dan was cut off by Arin's continued shouting, he had never seen him so set off by such a small sentence before, the perfect, wonderful man he knew started to disappear the more anger he exuded from his body.

"Don't tell me to stop, you started this shit!" Arin didn't take long to hit his breaking point, his hand wrapped around the phone now launched toward as he threw it onto the floor, it landed with a loud thud and few cracking sounds here and there, Dan was in shock as he watched with curiosity and fear. It didn't seem to register in Arin's brain what he's done yet, he continued.

"Have fun with your new fuck, I'm sure he'll treat you _soo_o much better than I could've, you'll come crawling back, _I know you will"_ Arin spat out one last time while looking at his now ex-lover, feeling some sort of sensation seizing through his body once seeing Dan in awe and pure shock at his aggressive behavior, he was too angry to realize he just damaged someone he loved far beyond repair.

And that was that. Arin walked out of the room and shut the door behind him with a loud slam, thanking God that he didn't bring anything with him on that trip or else he'd have to see Dan again. He didn't wanna think about him again for a long time, he braced himself for the cold air to hit once he made it to the front door, taking a deep breath.

His heart was still racing from the adrenaline rush given to him just a few seconds ago, he walked out the front door with almost stomp-like footsteps to his car in the driveway, not even looking back to see if Dan followed him out or tried calling for him. Arin's hand gripping the door handle with a strong and aggressive grip as he swung it open without care, shutting it loudly whilst he sat in the quiet and semi-comfortable driver's seat.

When he sat in the driver's seat and saw the house's view from the windshield, everything started to crash down like a building crumbling to ash and rubble. Emotions and guilt overtaking his anger and making his heart slow down and skip a beat. He wanted to cry, scream, and break something now that he was aware of his actions, his _terrible _actions.

Arin immediately started to back out of the driveway, not wanting to be there any longer in fear of Dan seeing or hearing his breakdown as it started to unravel. Once driving down the street, emotions started to take hold of his slowly beating heart, starting to spiral him into a breakdown or panic attack.

He _hurt _Dan, his one and only and the love of his life, so easily Arin broke him down just because he said he fell out of love, so easily he attacked and felt no remorse until it slapped him in the face, his hands started to grip the steering wheel till his knuckles started to turn white, it took everything in his body to not drive into a ditch.

Arin didn't even know where he was specifically driving to, but as long as he wasn't in that driveway or near that house it's perfectly fine. Tears threatened to fall out of the corners of his eyes, he fought them back as hard as physically possible just to save the little bit of dignity he had left. Not that it helped.

The empty street was oddly comforting yet uncomfortable, no one could see him cry or scream at nothing, but the atmosphere was lonely and alone, reminding Arin he ruined everything so fast and so carelessly, he wouldn't be alone if this never happened. He wouldn't be driving away from his lover's house with tears in his eyes.

Arin didn't know what time it was even though he could find it out so easily, but it was starting to become dim in the sky with grey colors starting to surround the sun, making the aura even more depressing as the light disappeared around him slowly.

_Don't rain, don't rain._

Arin noticed small droplets fall onto the windshield shortly after he had that thought, he groaned out in annoyance and felt even more on edge, watching the droplets fall slowly across the glass as he continued to drive, not even noticing a few tears dripping down his face.

There was no one around to judge and laugh, but something also struck a chord in his heart once realizing this_,_ only him on the road, and Dan was gone from his side and possibly forever. And it was all Arin's fault for snapping and storming out like that. And now, he's alone.

**_______________________**  
**I don't wanna be alone tonight.**

  
_Si_x months later.

Here lied an apartment in ruins, empty food cartons and boxes tossed across the coffee table and floor under it, a few pieces of broken glass from a smashed bottle of alcohol scattered around the wooden tile. And on the couch lied a half-conscious and depressed man with an empty can in his hand that dangled over the couch.

That man was Arin, the breakup landed him in deep depressing waters and he hasn't really left his living room for the last six months, depending on random junk food deliveries and cheap alcohol that rarely even got him drunk. It's true that he never liked to drink but the taste of the liquid was comforting in this hard time.

Soft but loud snores emitted from the man as he slowly drifted off into a depressing slumber, unaware of his terrible living conditions as he's slowly become a custom to it as time went on. The six months after the breakup were tough and took a huge toll on his mental health and control on reality, slowly losing grip and beginning to drink after his entire life of never touching a bottle.

As he began to snooze off rather quickly, his hand eventually let go of the empty can as it sounded off a small clink and clank once it made contact with the ground, the sound not disturbing the man's slumber as a quiet vibration sound started to echo throughout the room.

An obnoxious ring-tone now rang throughout the otherwise silent room, waking Arin with a long dragged out annoyed groan, reaching for the phone with a shaky hand. Not even reading who the contact was, he answered groggily.

"_What_?" Arin sounded a bit rougher than usual in his voice, most likely due to his schedule of drinking and eating profusely then sleeping every single day and nothing else. He fought to stay awake as he waited for whoever to speak up on the line.

"Arin? Jesus Christ, you sound like shit" It was Barry, a surprised yet concerned tone overtaking his voice, Arin tried clearing his throat as best as he could, keeping his heavy eyelids up with all his strength. Arin sighed and thanked god Barry couldn't see him right now, lazy and sleeping on a couch for who knows how long and gaining a little bit of weight in the process.

"Yeah, I'm aware. What do you want?" Arin responded a bit rudely, unintentionally sounding annoyed when really all he wanted to do was go back to sleep and forget all his problems like always. He heard a deep inhale and exhale from the other line.

"Me, Ryan, and Matt are going to a club so we could all let loose a little after a stressful week. Ross recommended we invite you too" Barry explained whilst fully expecting Arin to say no and hang up, it wouldn't be out of the ordinary and not surprising at all due to his recent behavior changes.

Arin groaned in annoyance, the thought of going somewhere and being dragged to a club of all places felt like torture, his stomach and liver couldn't handle any more shots of cheap alcohol-or even alcohol in general. He turned over to his side in a more comfortable position, thinking of the right words to say.

"I don't know if I'm up for it, I mean I don't wanna get dressed, drive, and all th-" Arin got cut off amidst his terrible excuses to not go outside or even move from his spot, but to his surprise, no one wanted to deal with his bullshit this time.

"No, Arin. Don't make excuses just so you can rot in your empty house for who knows how long, we haven't seen you in _si_x months, and why? cause you can't get over a failed relationship" Barry accidentally cut a bit deep for Arin with his last sentence, leaving the tired man speechless and shocked at the whole ordeal, not realizing how much his lifestyle change affected his friends.

"I don't mean to upset you, just... we miss you being around, and this is the perfect opportunity to finally get outside and be with your friends after so many months of staying isolated. This is your chance to finally see us again" Barry concluded his sentence, Arin gulped nervously and took in a sharp inhale and shaky exhale, starting to _reall_y think about this.

This was his shot to finally see his friends again, he hasn't been around them in so long due to his own personal baggage and mistakes that lead him into a downward spiral. The thought of going out was sickening to his stomach and aching to his head, but when else is he gonna have the opportunity? Now's his chance.

_Do it for them._

"Alright, I'll go. Just text me the details and I'll _try _to get there on time" Arin gritted his teeth a little throughout random words, his body trying to refuse the offer but his mind already made it's self up. He heard a collective sigh of relief on the other line, apparently, he was on speaker.

"I promise it'll be worth your time, we can't wait to see you again" Barry replied one last time before letting Arin hang up, leaving him with a weird melancholy feeling once realizing he's finally gonna see his friend group again, but then having to face the outside world after months of seclusion.

Sitting up from his previous position felt like his spine would break from the fast movement, he grunted and stood up in one quick swoop, holding his phone in hand as he stumbled clumsily to the once-forgotten bedroom he used to sleep in. The couch became his home, the fact he had a soft comfortable bed completely left his mind.

Arin wanted to immediately lay down on the perfectly fixed bed with fluffy pillows instead of a hard and uncomfortable couch, but he had to resist this one time. Heading over to the wardrobe with a slight dizzy spell, he didn't really have much "fancy" things to throw on, just a slightly overpriced jacket and work pants along with the golden ring that's almost always on his finger. It's good enough for now, better than a t-shirt and jeans, right?

Awaiting a text back, Arin laid down shortly on the mattress that he almost sunk into immediately, the comfort was short-lived as he forced himself to stay awake and wait for the annoying dinging sound to erupt from his phone at as my given second. Deciding to keep himself busy, he decided to rummage through his forgotten bedside drawers.

Random broken headphones, chargers and old sketches on sticky notes mostly took over the drawers, he didn't find it very interesting just to find some random junk he forgot about ages ago. He opened the bottom drawer and immediately closed it shut once seeing what it contains.

_Shit_ _, I forgot about that drawer._

Arin cursed himself and kept it closed tightly, not seeing any use for it any more now that he's isolated twenty-four-seven six days a week, he sighed and laid his back against the slightly creaky headboard, phone in hand and scrolling through random files and pictures.

He spotted an old photo playlist with only a heart as the title, his fingers pressed against the screen lightly before a loud ding interrupted his original plans, nearly dropping the phone in the process. He groaned and checked the text eagerly.

"_Get here by eight, fancy clothes aren't necessarily needed but do whatever you feel like" _Arin read the text and then the following message with the address in it, making a mental note to drive there even though he'd likely forget the note without a reminder alert.

It's around five pm by now, Arin decides he might as well get dressed so he can make a quick departure from his house once the clock hits seven. Grabbing the previous jacket and work pants and heading over to the only mirror he could remember, bathroom mirror.

Rarely changing his clothes unless it's for a shower makes it almost harder to put on clothes he didn't even remember buying, but might as well wear them. The jacket was a little snug around the neck and waist but the pants fit perfectly, he observed himself in the mirror.

_Damn_ _, they probably won't recognize me._

Arin exaggerated by a shit ton, his figure remained basically the same with a little added build to his gut and waist, but nothing that's too noticeable, his beard a little overgrown and hair longer and slightly thinned by the lack of paying it much attention recently. In Arin's eyes he looked like shit, in everyone else's eyes, he looked a _little _like shit.

And now he waits for the clock to strike at eight.

__________________  
**It's pretty clear that I'm not over ****yo****u****.**

  
Arin's been sitting in silence in his car for quite some time now, it's seven pm and he's down the street from the club but he just _can't _bring himself to drive in the parking lot just yet, he hated being in this car but for some reason didn't wanna leave it.

Was it some sick attachment to it after spending half of the traumatic event in the same seat he's in right now? The idea of it made Arin shudder, what if he had some sort of Stockholm syndrome to remember every detail of the drive home from Dan's?

He gripped the wheel gently and pressed on the gas pedal lightly, not wanting to get there very fast so he gets more time in isolation and pondering, he didn't even have the radio on or anything, just the sound of traffic and honking all around the streets. It's the first time he's driven since he drove home from Dan's place after the breakup, touching the steering wheel felt wrong after so long of neglecting it, bad memories flooded through him.

He hasn't been _anywhere _since breaking up with Dan, and being in the same car that he drove home in tears in felt like major deja vu, remembering such things made him press down harder on the gas pedal, not caring about spending more time alone. Arin didn't like the surge of memories attacking his brain.

Dodging the bad memories and energy as if they were obstacles in a video game, he spotted a medium-sized lit-up building in the distance, taking a sigh of relief once realizing he could escape the melancholy deathtrap that _is _his own car. Slowly he pulled into a more "discreet" empty lot a little further from the public eye, and immediately left the seat, slamming the door behind him and taking in a breath of fresh air.

The air was refreshing yet in the back of his mind he still wanted to go home and rot away in seclusion like a stray dog in an alley, he shook off the thought and began to walk into the building, bombarded by the sound and people.already filling up the place. He quickly spotted the group once looking at a lounging area.

"Hey, got here a bit early" Arin cleared his throat after speaking, his voice was still rough and somewhat hard to recognize if the guys didn't see him standing right in front of them. They cheered and raised a semi-empty glass at the man's arrival.

"Damn, it's been so long since we've seen you!" Ross spoke first throughout the cheers and clinks of glasses, Arin chuckled nervously as the crowd started to make him feel uneasy, sitting by close to _onl_y his group and feeling uncomfortable near strangers.

"Yeah, I guess so... " Arin trailed off with the same nervous chuckle while his eyes gazed around him at all the unknown people surrounding the building, taking every bit of his nerves to not hyperventilate and run out of the place. The air was starting to become thick with awkward tension.

"Hey you look a little tense, why don't you stay here with us for a bit until you're ready to face the crowd?" Barry recommended as he was the only one who knew what Arin was struggling through the past months, Arin thought about the offer before blurting out a sentence.

"I uhh... Actually wanted to go grab some drinks" Arin awkwardly included while he waited for the exasperated reactions of everyone, he heard a collective confused "what?!" from everybody. Matt and Ryan the most confused, Ross surprised, and Barry a little impressed yet concerned.

"Wait I thought you've never drank before in your entire life??" Ryan questioned curiously as he noticed Arin's eagerness in his sentence, he was obviously excited to get his hands on a glass of booze even though none of them have ever seen him do so.

"That _wa_s true until a few months ago and now I wanna go get a few shots" Arin's stomach twisted and turned at the idea of more alcohol intake but whatever it'll take to make him feel less anxious in this crowd and more comfortable in the public. He was fucking _nauseous_ beyond relief at the thought of drinking.

"Well... I guess you could go get some shots and come back whenever you're done, don't get carried away, literally." Barry had a hesitant tone in his voice but decided to let Arin go anyways, not wanting to be a party pooper after seeing him for the first time in months.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon" Arin excused himself and almost ran to the nearest barstool he saw, sitting on one eagerly and tensing up his shoulders once realizing people were sitting next to him, trying his best to get them out of his point of view.

He blindingly ordered a few random shots of whiskey it was the only thing he could recognize, it took a minute for him to get the glasses in front of him but once he did, his hands rushed to them and gulped down the first one he saw. The burn rushed down his throat like a mini inferno, making him cough heavily in surprise and a little bit of pain.

The nauseous feeling in his stomach was soon forgotten, chugging down the four shots in front of him as if it was water, the only difference being the repeated coughing after each swallow. Arin knew deep down that this was a terrible idea but nothing was gonna stop him now.

The feeling the liquid gave him after a little bit of time was almost addicting, anxiety-free and becoming a little too excited and confident in whatever the hell he does. Cheap alcohol didn't really affect him but when it did after long use, it hit hard and made him feel at peace. And _no_w he's got some semi-expensive alcohol and already chugged a few down. This was a grave mistake, and he was well aware.

_"Can I get another round of two?"_

___________________  
**Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new.**

After numerous shots, spending too much money and almost throwing up on the floor next to him, Arin was pretty intoxicated but aware of his surroundings and surprisingly able to walk decently, he stood up from the stool and headed towards the almost empty dancefloor, the liquid courage making him want to dance even though the world was spinning.

He glanced to see Barry, Ross, and Matt and Ryan still sitting in the same lounging area and laughing at a joke presumably told, for now, he wasn't going to return to the couch just so he could have a bit of fun. Arin stumbled toward a more empty side of the vibrant dance floor, already seeming as if he's too drunk to move that much.

Arin didn't even know how to dance, he just moved in weird and slightly uneven patterns to whatever generic pop beat he heard or swayed his head a little, and his intoxication only made his movements sporadic and embarrassing to everyone around him. Nausea starting to make him stop at random points.

Once he realized his feet and arms moving in weird manners in his attempts to "dance" Arin gazed among the semi-crowded floor, only seeing people he didn't recognize and strangers looking at him oddly. Embarrassment took over and he tried to run off, but once he turned to leave and head back to the guys, Arin stopped in his tracks.

Not too far from him was a painfully familiar face, his arms around a stranger's waist and sharing a small dance together even though it didn't match the beat to the song, they looked happy and in love as they looked into each other's eyes.

It was Dan.

Arin felt his drunkenness get taken away almost in an instant, sobering up and feeling like he went insane for seeing Dan in a place where he wouldn't ever expect him, his ex-lover was dancing in a club with a random guy who presumably was his boyfriend, and Arin was drunk and alone.

He tried to hide a little further away from Dan and the stranger, watching them from afar as they continued to dance to a different rhythm than the one currently playing, the way Arin gazed at them for so long made the nausea return, his stomach in knots and twists as he watched someone he loved being involved with another man.

Arin wanted to feel happy for Dan, he really did. But seeing him with another guy in a place he wouldn't have ever seen him in when they were together felt like a punch in the face, he's obviously happier now without Arin, and that fact was bittersweet at best.

Dan laughed and presumably said "I'll catch up with you in a bit" before he stumbled a little further into the crowd, he was obviously a little drunk as well due to his clumsy steps. Arin's heart skipped a beat as he stupidly decided to follow him, waiting for Dan to be in a less crowded area before talking to him.

He found themselves in the middle of the floor, no one was paying attention and Arin sucked in a deep breath, exhaling sharply before calling out to Dan.

"D-Dan?" Arin felt his heart jump just saying his damn name, Dan paused in his tracks and turned around to face Arin, his eyes widened as he seemed either shocked or nervous once realizing whos in front of him. He picked up on Arin's anxious and drunk aura.

"Arin? W-what are you doing here?" Dan's voice shook at a few parts of the sentence, confusion and pure anxiety was all Arin could read off of his behavior and sudden voice stutters, it made him almost apprehensive to talk even further, but there's no going back now.

"My friend invited me, they said I needed a night out.." Arin trailed off a little, not wanting to reveal that he fell into a deep depression after the whole incident, Dan seemingly nodded in understanding. He tensed up a little visibly.

"Oh, that explains it. I came here with m-my _friend_ too" Dan put some emphasis on "friend" almost as if he wasn't sure what the man was to him, Arin felt a wave of relief and even more anxiety hit him once hearing the news, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry for randomly bothering you, I just thought we should catch up or something" Arin didn't really know what he was saying as the alcohol was still in his system even if it didn't feel present, Dan seemed hesitant about wanting to talk any further, but his chest untensed as he let out a sigh.

"Sure, Arin. let's talk with some drinks" Dan suggested as he unintentionally made Arin almost wanna throw up on the floor again, his stomach wanted to refuse more alcohol but this is _Dan _we're talking about now, and he would do _anything _for Dan.

"Sounds good" Arin replied as he and Dan began to walk to the familiar barstools, the two sat next to each other as they got a few bigger glasses so they have more time together, or more alcohol to forget about this whole encounter the next day.

Arin felt the same inferno seep through his throat as he chugged down a small beginner shot, fighting back a cough so he didn't embarrass himself in front of Dan-like he hasn't done that numerous times before. He forced a small smile onto his face, but it wasn't really a force. He generally felt joy whenever he was Dan even after everything, his heart still belonged to him and every time he sees the man he falls in love all over again.

"Okay, let's catch up" Arin smiled slightly, looking over at Dan and feeling his heart want to burst out of his chest like a deleted scene in Alien, he clears his throat and takes in a big breath of air before exhaling slowly and quietly.

________________  
**Baby, baby, I'm dancing with a ****stranger****.**

Arin didn't allow himself to drink any more than the one shot he consumed with Dan, nausea becoming overwhelming not wanting to worsen it with more alcohol than he should ever be drinking. The two have been !loosening up and laughing at little things they've been joking about. It's refreshing yet it still feels like an open wound with salt in it.

"So, how's your life been?" Arin bravely questioned as his sobriety started to rise in his bloodstream again, Dan tensed his shoulders up again once hearing this, and Arin didn't like the look of that, not wanting him to leave abruptly.

"It's been...a lot. I haven't really been going out for a few months" Dan seemed to hold back information as he either didn't want to hurt Arin or remind himself of the bad breakup, the air was becoming thick and Arin was thinking of ways to fix it. Until an idea hit.

"Well, how about we go try and dance for a bit? See who falls first maybe?" Arin had to sprinkle in a joke or else the offer would be taken as a weird flirt, Dan let out a small giggle and seemed to be in thought for a moment, eventually nodding.

"Sure, why not?" Dan didn't think anything of it seemingly, the two stood up shakingly from the stools and headed over to the floor they recognized each other on, the crowd dying down and they were in the middle of the floor, a generic beat playing again.

The music was a bit slower than the other ones Arin heard earlier, Dan decided to grab a hold of Arin's arm and pulled him in close, Arin could've sworn his heart fell into his stomach immediately from the sudden contact and movement, he keeps his composure, letting Dan pull him

"Do you know how to dance?" Dan questioned with a little bit of a drunken slur, still holding Arin by the arm gently as he awaited an answer. Arin didn't respond and only shook his head no, Dan shrugged and let go of him a little bit.

"Follow my lead?" Dan let his free arm fall to Arin's side, wrapping around him and keeping him close but at a respectable distance, the younger man was a little confused as to where Dan got this idea to "slow dance" after previously thinking it'd just be two drunk guys stumbling all over.

Arin took Dan's hand cautiously and let himself un-tense, trying to pay attention to Dan's slow left and right swaying without letting his anxiety show, he wanted to freeze at the feeling of holding hands again after so many months of being alone without him. Arin couldn't help but smile a little, Dan was most likely not gonna remember this moment but it feels right just for this time.

It's true that Arin couldn't dance but he soon found himself swaying steadily with Dan almost in sync as he tuned out the world around him, sneaking his hand away and wrapping his arm carefully around the older man's waist, Dan didn't seem to care as he continued to dance with his ex-lover, returning the motion and wrapping his free arm around Arin, sending his heart into a frenzy.

This continued for god knows how long, both of them lost in the moment and also drunk out of their minds, Arin gazed up at Dan and felt his heart race again, all the love that he thought disappeared ages ago returned as he looked into his eyes, feeling at peace after so long of suffering alone. He's still in love.

Arin now kept his arms around Dan as if he was hugging him whilst still swaying slowly with the older man's rhythm, he felt warm and welcoming even though he was tense just an hour ago when they saw each other, and for good reason. He had a reason to be afraid.

The thought of Dan being afraid of him made him frown, holding the man closer and not wanting to let him go for however long he lives, _this _moment was all that mattered to Arin anymore, his friends long forgotten by now, he moved his hands away from the older man's waist and placed them on Dan's shoulders gently, not really seeking to care about it seeming awkward any more.

Arin felt like this was a dream, he's passed out on the couch right now in his house and he's imagining all this right now, but no, this is real. First, he thought Dan moved on and found a new man he was dancing with, now he's slow dancing with him at a club and none of them are saying a single word about it.

The silence besides the music made it even better for Arin, nothing was disturbing the peace and this special moment between the ex-lovers, Dan looked up at some point and made eye contact with the younger man for the first time this night, he smiled lightly as they kept the contact going.

Arin's brain seemed to freeze as they just stayed dancing and staring at each other silently, something in him was stirring and an idea popped into his head, a sudden urge seeping through him and bringing the anxiety back and pushing the drunkenness back away. He knew exactly what he wanted to do.

He took in a deep breath and pulled in Dan from his shirt collar, keeping him close and gripping onto his hip with his free hand, starting to shake slightly as anxiety tried to stop him in his tracks, _no, _not this time. Arin exhaled and pulled Dan close, softly, yet aggressively smashing his lips onto Dan's.

Dan froze immediately but didn't refuse the kiss, his shoulders relaxing and gripping onto Arin's sides, digging his fingers into the younger man's "fancy" jacket, Dan finally pressed his lips against Arin's firmly, the two sharing a kiss after what seemed like ages apart, and it felt so right.

Arin's heart fell into his stomach a long time ago, so oblivious to everything but Dan and only caring about _him_, but his body flinched once feeling Dan's hand slide down from his hip almost down to his ass, Arin still gripping onto the man's shirt pulled him in as close as possible, trying to deepen the kiss as they began to let their hands trail down.

Dan was mostly unaware of what he was doing, letting his free hand slip near Arin's thigh, making the man shudder against his lips, things were heading in a different direction and neither of them exactly knew how to handle it, Arin getting rougher with Dan as he sneakingly snuck his tongue into his mouth, tasting the bitter alcohol they just drank only a few minutes ago, but for some reason it feels like a whole different experience now.

Something snapped Arin back into reality, slowly pulling away from Dan and looking at him in a loving and slightly tired gaze, soft and quiet panting from both of them as they held each other in a drunken embrace. Arin decided to break the silence.

"I-I think we need to leave" Arin stuttered out as he let his hand fall to his side, Dan had this familiar look in his eye that he hasn't seen in a while, it made him feel breathless from the mere sight of it, of course this was probably the alcohol's doing but he was slowly starting to _nee_d Dan.

"But we can't drive.." Dan chuckled slightly at his own tipsy sounding slur, Arin was fully aware of not being able to drive home and take care of business himself, he grabbed ahold of Dan's hand and started to lead him out off of the floor, heading towards the door whilst trying to not be seen by Barry and the crew.

"Don't worry, I got a plan" Arin smirked whilst leading Dan out the door, he stumbled a _lo_t more than he thought he would, Arin held him by the hand and led him a little further away from the club entrance, soon spotting his car in the same spot he _somehow _remembered. Far away from where people can see, _perfect._

"Come on, _I'll take care of you" _Arin slurred a little more now that the cold air hit him in the face and let his sobriety vanish for the millionth time that night, his hand gripped onto Dan's tightly as he began to miss him heatedly again, leaning him gently against the car and tangling his fingers into his curly mess of hair.

_________________  
**I wasn't even going out tonight, but boy I need to get you off my mind.**

Arin wouldn't ever have thought his night would've turned out like this, holding his ex-boyfriend against his car as he made out with him roughly, both of them trailing down each others body whilst having nothing else to hold onto, Arin pulling Dan away so he could quickly open the door, gently shoving him on the backseat.

Dan giggled a little as he fell back into the seat, Arin having to be on his knees in the slightly tight space, quietly shutting the door behind him and staying hovering over Dan, starting to kiss him aggressively while gripping at his hips, hearing a small shudder from the man under him.

"Y-you h-have no idea how l-long I've wanted this to happen again" Arin panted lightly, yanking his belt off and tossing it aside, leaning over and starting to kiss down Dan's neck, small breaths and shuddering grunts erupting from him, making Arin only crave him more, but he wasn't gonna just get to it without a few teases.

Both of them were obviously too intoxicated to know exactly how quickly this spiraled out of control, but Arin pulled back, feeling wrong about this situation being handled _exactly _how he wanted it to be handled, but he didn't know how Dan felt about it.

"Dan? A-are you sure about this?" Arin questioned with a genuine soft tone, looking into his ex-lovers eyes with true care and love, Dan let out a small sigh, his hands now gripping onto Arin's sides longingly wanting him closer than ever.

"You had to ask me that? Isn't it already obvious, mister?" Dan used a certain tone that Arin couldn't place, sounding in-between of trying to be seductive while at the same time remaining a little standoffish, and Arin knew exactly why.

"I-its obvious, I just.. I thought you wouldn't wanna be around me after.. " Arin couldn't stop himself from trailing off, his previous aggression and arousal replaced with anxiety and guilt, Dan caught wind of the mood change and frowned slightly, not wanting the situation to stop but also not wanting him to feel upset.

"Arin.." Dan's tone dropped to a quiet almost whisper-like tone, he indeed remembered everything that Arin pulled on the day of the breakup, the flip-out, and the whole argument. But it's been months now, sure, he can't lie and say he wasn't still angry at him for it, but he knew deep down that his heart still belonged to Arin.

"I freaked out and just... I left you there. I s-shouldn't have done that and.." Arin stuttered a lot more now that he's sharing his true feelings, his timing was awful but he couldn't keep it in anymore after seeing the love he used to see in Dan's eyes come back when they had their kiss on the dancefloor. The love he hadn't seen since before their big argument, the love he saw before he became too jealous for his own good, the love that faded not long before the incident.

"I'm sorry." Arin whispered out with a small shudder as if he held back some emotion downpour, his words were from the depths of his heart and he couldn't mean it more than now. Dan smiled sadly at this sentence, pulling Arin back down and giving him a soft, loving kiss.

Dan made sure to hold the kiss, a true passionate moment as he held Arin tightly in his arms, he was warm to the touch and felt like heaven to hold again, Arin's blood rushed through his body as he kissed back gently against his soft and welcoming lips, starting to tangle his fingers into his curls once again.

The mood was shifting rather quick from depressing to steamy and passionate the way it was originally, Arin stayed gentle and kept the kiss long and loving instead of a quick one full of aggression and arousal. The plan at first was a "quick one" in the backseat, but now it feels like it has to be _more _than that.

Arin started to run his hands back down to Dan's waist, sliding down his pants gently and tossing them in the front seat where they wouldn't be in the way, being in this position was almost surreal after thinking it'd never happen again, but now they're in the backseat of the same car he drove away from the incident in, making out and undressing each other without a care.

As he continued to slowly undress Dan, something started to bug Arin, this was a one night stand or a fling no matter what he wants to call it, they were both single and not together but trying to have sex in the car after one too many drinks, it unnerved Arin deep down.

His thoughts got cut off once he heard Dan let out a muffled moan, he looked down and realized his erection was now rubbing up against the man's thigh slowly while they were still making out, he chuckled slightly and pulled away from the kiss.

"What? Is it barely registering in your head that this is happening?" Arin smirked a little at first, still in his shirt and boxers as he slightly kneeled in order to pull away a little to get some space to undress, Dan scoffed and kept his gaze on Arin the entire time, fully invested in watching him take every last article of clothing off.

"Oh shut up, it's just... Been a while" Dan almost seemed embarrassed by admitting that, which Arin didn't understand why. He hasn't been involved in this situation for quite some time, he hasn't even seen outside for six months for god sake.

"That supposed to be a problem? Dude, I haven't gotten laid in months" Arin laughed it off but didn't really find that fact funny, kinda depressing more than anything else, he ignored the thought and rushed into finally tossing his boxers aside, in the process hearing Dan make a small shudder or sigh.

"Arin, do you even have lube?" Dan asked a little too late into the session but it was still helpful, Arin realized this and let out a quiet swear under his breath, seeming to look around aimlessly even though there wasn't any in the car.

"Damn, I didn't think of that. Was too in the moment" Arin awkwardly laughed while rubbing his neck and still gazing around aimlessly, Dan shook his head while giggling to himself, pushing Arin down slightly and sitting up as carefully as he could in the small space.

"Calm down, it's alright. I got it" Arin could practically hear the smirk on Dan if he wasn't looking at him already, before he could respond to the slightly cryptic sentence, Dan slowly began to lick along the sides of his hard hardened cock, making Arin let out a light, yet surprised sounding groan, this was definitely one of the last things he expected.

Of course he couldn't remember the last time he got blown by anyone, even Dan, so it's beyond his memory of what he could possibly have in store, Dan was impressed by the sound he got out of him, so he proceeded to suck softly on the tip of Arin's cock, sending shots of pleasure up his spine somehow.

He didn't necessarily have a "massive" dick or anything of the sort, but maybe about seven inches at this point, enough to please and attract Dan whenever they did have sex at any point in the relationship, Dan took a good half of his cock into his mouth and ran his tongue all around it, almost as a tease. Slowly sending Arin into a frenzy.

"Jesus Christ, Dan.. You keep this up any longer I probably won't get to fuck you.." Arin mumbled a little by the end of his sentence, letting out small and relatively quiet moans that only Dan would be able to hear, which only encouraged him to take his shaft in even more, resulting in a surprised louder breathy moan.

Something Dan loved about Arin was his either growl-like groans or breathy moans whenever they did things like this whilst in a relationship, he missed it dearly, and the fact it's happening again makes him either emotional or glad. But he doesn't wanna start crying while doing an act like this, instead, he stops altogether.

"Damn, I'm gonna miss that" Arin jokingly pouted at the loss before gently shoving Dan back down onto his back, getting back into the semi-kneeling position and finally getting to take off Dan's underwear at a slow space and tossing them in the front seat with the rest of the clothes.

"There's always next time, don't be a baby" Dan giggled a little once again as he laid back passively against the comfortable seats, letting out a quiet surprised gasp at the sudden cold air hitting his exposed body, Arin ran his hands up and down the man's hips gently, admiring him as if he was an art piece.

_Next time? _Arin thought to himself while still eyeing Dan up and down, he didn't even think a next time would be in mind but it put ease to his racing mind and heart, he didn't want this to be a one night stand kinda deal, Dan was too perfect to do that to.

"Think you're good for me to start preparing you?" Arin wanted his consent first before he just randomly stuck his fingers up his ass as if it was a prostate exam gone wrong, nor did he want him to feel uncomfortable at any given point.

"Yeah, just go slow, okay?" Dan cautioned before relaxing back against the seats, Arin nodded and slowly slipped a finger into Dan's tight hole, making his body jolt in surprise from the slightly cold touch as his back arched off the seats slightly, Arin chuckled unintentionally huskily whilst watching this, still taking it slow.

He gently slipped in a second finger and slowly curled them inside of Dan, earning a slightly louder moan in response to the action, Arin biting back his urges to stop this and immediately get down to fucking him—but he needs to be patient if he wants this to be pleasurable for Dan.

"Hey, before you put in another finger, be careful with your damn ring" Dan jokingly included while still moaning quietly from the feeling of Arin fingering him gently. Arin stifled a laugh, barely even remembering he had one on, not slipping another finger in yet.

"You really think I'd stick my ring finger up your ass? You want _more _than two?" Arin found himself laughing now that he actually opened his mouth, finding it a perfect opportunity to suddenly curl his fingers, causing Dan to flinch and let out an unexpected slightly high-pitched moan, the sound making Arin get even more eager.

"I don't know! It's been ages since we've done this, I don't remember certain things, dude!" Dan talked between either a stuttering moan or through repeated laughter, Arin shook his head while still trying to bite back a laugh to keep the mood intimate.

"Just come here and let me kiss you" Arin got closer to Dan and locked lips with him once again, not wanting to get too out of control or rough, just keeping it gentle and loving as much as possible. This made him feel like it wasn't a fling like they never broke up and this is something they decided to do on an anniversary or something.

Whether he wants to say it or not, it's technically a fling if they aren't together what so ever, and who knows if sober Dan would want to do this again, what if this is only happening because of the heavy amounts of alcohol in both of their systems?

Arin hated thinking like this, trying to ignore it and keep his mind on the kiss, curling his fingers inside of Dan every now and then just so he could hear and feel the growing louder moans against his lips, the need to get this over with was getting stronger by the second.

Deciding to try something, Arin slipped his fingers in deeper and started scissoring Dan with his two fingers, spreading him a little wider and causing him to blurt out a loud moan through the kiss, clenching around Arin's fingers desperately. Causing a jolt of arousal to shoot through Arin once again.

"Jesus, fuck..p-please fuck me already. " Dan managed to stutter out through moans, pulling away from the kiss. Still arching his back and hips up at times whenever Arin brushed up against his sweet spot, Arin shivers a bit once hearing the needy plead, he has no problem with obeying his plead but he needed to make sure he's okay.

"You sure? I don't wanna hurt you" Arin spoke in a soft tone, still curling and scissoring his fingers slowly and carefully, Dan's shaking and lurching his back up at times was proving he's most likely okay, but consent was still important.

"Yes! J-just please start fucking me already. I need you. " Dan managed to mumble out while biting back a few noises and sporadic movements, panting lightly from how much he had been moaning previously, Arin immediately pulled his fingers out of Dan, making him inhale sharply from the sudden loss.

Arin mumbled an apology before giving Dan a quick peck on the lips, having to quickly spit in his own palm and start to slather it on his slowly becoming painfully hard cock, Dan watched eagerly whilst laying back calmly and trying to relax.

He leaned forward and kissed Dan softly, putting himself on top of him as carefully as possible without squashing him, slowly easing the tip of his cock against Dan's now wider hole, making him shudder at the sudden contact us hadn't felt in a long time.

Arin slowly pushed the head of his dick into Dan cautiously, inhaling sharply at the feeling whilst Dan started to clench around him on instinct, getting a few moans out of him. Arin leaned in closer and gave the older man a heated yet gentle kiss, digging his fingers into his hips.

He began to slowly push his cock inside of him as much as possible, letting out the quiet breathy moans that Dan _adored _to hear, while Dan himself shifted slightly to remain comfortable with the new feeling and movements he was about to feel. Arin remaining seated inside of him already, waiting for a further indication to start moving.

"K-keep going, I wanna feel you already. " Dan breaths out shakily, gripping Arin's shoulders tightly and already wrapping his legs around the man's waist in preparation. Arin nodded a little before beginning to thrust into Dan slowly, not wanting to overwhelm with fast movements.

Dan gasped out a small moan while his hips arched up again, finding the familiar feeling of being full by Arin's cock after months of longing for it sudden yet amazing, Arin leaning down and kissing up and down Dan's neck and jawline as he began to keep a slow and gentle pace of thrusts.

Arin wasn't the type to moan much—but whenever he did it drove Dan fucking _wild_, letting a few barely audible moans slip out accidentally as he kept up the slow pace, it would feel agonizing to be this slow usually but the moment and intimacy made him too focused to care about that.

Dan began to whine slightly at the pace being either too slow or starting to want something quicker, which Arin picked up on and started to speed up his rhythm and take deeper thrusts, making Dan let out another one of the high-pitched sounding moans.

"G-god, I've missed you... Missed f-feeling your dick fill me up.." Dan moaned out in pure pleasure while tightening his grip on Arin's shoulders, slowly starting to dig his nails into his skin, making Arin wince and tense up a little, not letting it distract him and beginning to snap his hips forward hardly into Dan, pressing his prostate.

"F-fuck, At least warn me next time, damn!" Dan giggled slightly while moans continued to escape from his throat, starting to match up the rhythm Arin was following, making both of them moan immediately from the now slightly rougher and quicker thrusts.

Arin began to his fingernails into Dan's hips, keeping a tight grip on them as he began to fuck him harder almost instinctively, the moans and mix of random mumbles and swears under his breath making it hard to stay at such a gentle pace for long.

He pulled him in for another kiss as they held onto each other tightly for leverage and for the sole fact they didn't wanna ever let go, Arin slipping his tongue into Dan's mouth as the kiss slowly became sloppy and breathless, moaning against each other's lips as they already sensed this would be coming to an end soon.

Before Dan could even beg through ragged and uneven breaths, Arin let his left hand free and slid it down to Dan's cock aching for attention, stroking it at the same pace his rough and deep movements were going, making Dan pull away from the kiss to let out an unexpected moan, Arin responding with a small deep sounding chuckle.

They remained in silence other than their many groans and moans pretty much as every second passed by, Arin wanting Dan to feel as much pleasure as possible as he began to deepen his thrusts, making the tip of his cock hit his prostate every few movements. Setting Dan off immediately as he moaned out loudly, seeking embarrassed from his face flushing almost instantly after the sound.

"I-I don't w-wanna come b-before you" Dan panted out as he forced Arin's hand away from his own aching cock, wanting to last as long as he did. Arin took it as thoughtful and considerate for as drunk as they both were, surprised that he can even keep the same pace.

Arin could feel himself getting close as the familiar burning sensation in his abdomen started to appear the more aggressive he got with his movements, hearing the sinful noises that Dan was emitting was making it even harder to not break under pressure.

Immediately he began to quickly stroke Dan's cock as he couldn't deny and postpone his release coming soon, Dan starting to arch his back again as a reaction to the sudden feeling, jerking his hips up while keeping the rhythm going.

"I want y-you to c-come in me, I n-need to feel it so damn bad" Dan began to plead again while his orgasm was  
nearing close from the harsh movements and Arin jerking him off in the process, the begging would've made Arin weak in the knees if he were standing, finding it even hotter than his noises.

Arin didn't respond and only repeated his now hard and deep movements to make sure it hits Dan's sweet spot every time, panting heavily as the rhythm began to disappear and the once almost rough thrusts now becoming sloppy and desperate. Dan moaning repeatedly while jerking his body up every now and then, soon enough groaning loudly and cumming all over his stomach and into Arin's hand.

This drove Arin over the edge as he made one final deep and desperate thrust into Dan, before making one of the growl-like grunts which Dan also adored, digging his fingernails deep into the man's skin as he jerked forward, coming hardly inside of Dan, making him moan and shudder at the feeling instantly.

Arin slowly let go of Dan's cock and let his other hand fall to his side lazily, giving it a few seconds before starting to pull out cautiously, making Dan whine through rapid panting at the feeling he loved so much leave, Arin leaned his back against the rather uncomfortable seat. Saddened at the fact he couldn't cuddle Dan and fall asleep with him.

"A-Arin?" Dan asked and cleared the silence, still panting and shivering from the feelings throughout his body and the fact that all this happened, Arin looked up curiously as he decided to tease and lick Dan's come off of his hand instead of wiping it off, making Dan let out a shaky breath and shivering at the sight.

"Yeah?" Arin asked while trying to find a comfortable position against the seat, laughing a little at Dan's reaction to his teasing just a few seconds ago, awaiting his response as he looked into his eyes almost curiously, seeing the same spark from all those months ago.

"I love you... " Dan said with a small smile coming onto his face, the words making Arin's already racing heart speed up from anxiety but also being surprised, unable to keep a smile from also appearing on his face. The loving look in his eyes was real, and Arin almost couldn't believe it.

A thought then rushed into his mind on usual fashion,_ will he still love you when he's sober?_

Said thought almost made a frown breakthrough, but he had to ignore it for now in order to not lose his mind and ruin the moment, keeping the genuine smile on his face even though fear crept through his mind.

"I love you too, Dan.. " Arin smiled and reached for his hand, Dan obliged and tightly wrapped it around his "ex-lover's" hand tightly, both of them looking lovingly at each other before Arin carefully leaned over one more time and held Dan's chin up softly, kissing his lips gently and softly.

They shared the kiss tenderly, their hands still wrapped around each other tightly as they shared the long and loving a kiss, happiness yet a lurking fear that probably wouldn't go away for quite some time, a truly _bittersweet_ _melancholy _moment.

_______________  
**My boyfriend's back**  
**And he's cooler than ever**  
**There's no more night**  
**blue skies forever.**

**Author's Note:**

> This took a total month to write, I hope it came out okay cause I'm not the best at smut. As for the ending, it leaves open a possiblity for a sequel with another song ;)


End file.
